Eric Gets Attacked By Twilight Fangirls
Eric Gets Attacked By Twilight Fangirls is the nineteenth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Eric is forced to do a book report and gets attacked by a bunch of bullies and gets grounded. Script (We open in school, in Mrs Christina's class, with Eric sleeping in his desk.) MRS CHRISTINA: (furious) ERIC! WAKE THE (CENSORED) UP! (Eric is shocked and does so) If you sleep in class again I will give you seven years' detention! (changes mood from angry to neutral) Anyway class we are going to the library today. You will find a book and write a summary about it and present it to the class. ERIC: (angry) No! I ain't going to that flipping library! It's so boring and is run by a bunch of mean old bags! I don't wanna pick out no stupid book! MRS CHRISTINA: (angry, folds arms) Well too bad! You are going to the library whether you like it or not! ERIC: You (CENSORED)ing me? MRS CHRISTINA: (angry, Eric is crying) Eric! Stop swearing in my class or I'll force you to pick TWO books and write a 5-page essay about each of them! ERIC: (crying) All right fine then! (TIME CARD: Later, At Home...) (Eric is in his room, sitting in his desk with the book he picked from the library.) ERIC: OK now to do a report on this ghey arse book I was forced to pick out from the library. I picked Twilight because I heard it was supposed to be the best of all time. I'd better read it. (TIME CARD: 15 Minutes Later...) ERIC: (angry, voice changed to Kidaroo) OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE WORST BOOK I'VE EVER READ IN MY LIFE! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO DO MY REPORT ON IT RIGHT NOW! (goes on to MS word on his computer and types a strongly - and sternly, if not impolitely - worded report on the book he picked out. By now Eric's voice returns to normal and his mood is neutral.) There. It's done. I bet I'll get a good grade on this report. (TIME CARD: The Next Day...) (Eric is at his class, ready to present his report to Mrs Christina and the rest of the class.) MRS CHRISTINA: OK Eric it is time for you to present your summary to the class. (Eric walks up to the front of the room holding his book. He starts presenting his summary to the class.) ERIC: My summary is on the novel Twilight. It is about a vampire named Edward Cullen who dates a chick named Bella whatever-her-last-is, Duck I think? Along the way they meet a werewolf and do stuff that isn't possible in real life. (he is angry now) On the whole this book was utterly and absolutely crappy - the worst I've ever read! IT SUCKS! What (CENSORED) vampires would sparkle in the sunlight? Aren't they, like, supposed to die in the blinding light? And if I'd meet them now I'd shove garlics up their asses or down their throats! Then the book would be much cooler and therefore would of never sucked to begin with! The End. (His friends - and even some of the girls, especially his sister Erika and girlfriend Julie - applause because they agree that Twilight sucked.) MRS CHRISTINA: (angry) Eric, take your seat. We will talk after school. (LATER...) ERIC: (happy) I hope my teacher loves the report I wrote. She must think I've finally managed to turn in my homework. (Eric is shocked when he hears a stern, unfamiliar, nerdy voice coming from some girl in his class.) TWILIGHT SAGA (TS) FANGIRL: You turd! Twilight was the best book ever! How dare you not like it! ERIC: (angry) Because it's boring, and Edward is a sparkly ghey butthole! TS FANGIRL: (angry) Don't you ever talk smack about Twilight or Edward again or I'll kick your ass! ERIC: (laughing) Oh yeah? Well, bite me! You can't just beat me up all because I talked smack about a book that sucks mega crap, can you? TS FANGIRL: (angry) Yes I can! And I'll bring in two of my friends to come and beat you up first thing after school! ERIC: (laughing) I doubt you've any friends, you ugly pig-tailed zit-faced nerd! MRS CHRISTINA: Class dismissed! (all the students leave but Eric is now shocked when...) Eric, I want to see you now. (Cut to hallway where Eric is about to grab his stuff from his locker. He is sulking about getting into trouble again.) ERIC: (angry) Does she ever shut up? "That wasn't a summary"? Or at least it should have been. WHAT THE CRAP DOES SHE WANT ME TO WRITE ANYWAY?! (mood is now neutral) Let me just pack my bag and go home, then... (Eric turns round, shocked and fearful, for there, right next to him, were the same fangirl and her two friends - one an ugly woman stock character and the other a cheerleader.) TS FANGIRL: (points to Eric) GET HIM!!! (The Twilight fangirls start to pounce on him and beat him up.) ERIC: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! (The fighting is covered by a large mosaic which covers the entire screen. The only sounds you will hear are random sound effects - from Go!Animate stock sound library as well as some weird sounds from such sources as SoundIdeas, SoundBible and the Hanna-Barbera sound FX library.) (TIME CARD: When Eric Got Home...) (Eric arrives at home with stitches and two black eyes. He hangs his head in shame and cries like a baby as he is getting scolded by his parents.) DIESEL: (furious) In trouble again huh? I cannot believe you've got beaten up and suspended for a few days for making a mean report about Twilight! That was one of my favourite books! O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! KIMBERLY: Eric we can't stand you not listening to us as well as your teacher! Today is no exception! That tears it you're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 42942472 weeks! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 20, when Eric gets his own back on the Twilight fangirls... on Hallowe'en!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes